Ojo x Ojo
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: —Quiero un pedacito de ti, solo un pedazo, pequeño como una canica pero…sin que sea un objeto que pierda o que quizás no me haga recordarte y que sea frágil como el vidrio y hermoso como el mar…ya se! tus ojos…quiero tu ojo izquierdo!.Tendré un pedazo de ti, algo que no perderé, ya que lo tendré como si fuera mi ojo Izquierdo!


**Ojo x ojo**

_Por: Xuk-July_

_Espero que les guste!_

_:3_

—"Iori"

No respondí, solo la volteé a verla, estábamos sentados en el sillón Mature se había ido a la tienda, Eiji y Billy estaban en sus trabajos.

Solos en casa.

—"Puedo tener algo tuyo"

Desde que la conocí, he sentido algo por ella.

_**Flashback**_

—"_Que es lo que en verdad quieren?"_

_Voltee a verlas mientras caminaba por la calle, ya se habían presentado antes, pero seguían insistiendo en estar en mi equipo en el próximo torneo de K.o.F_

—"_Ayudarte a derrotar a Kyo Kusanagi"_

_Contesto la rubia como siempre, Vice no se atrevió a decir nada solo me miraba con sus ojos grises, eran hipnóticos, robaban mucho mi atención, siempre que volteaba a ver a otro lado salía del trance en el que me atrapaban esos ojos._

—"_hmm… mientras no sean una carga para mi"_

_Conteste sin voltear las a ver, otra vez cerré por unos segundos mis ojos, ese color gris tan borroso siempre me mareaba._

_**Fin del flashback**_

—"Como, que algo mío…?"

—"Algo tuyo, algo que sea único y que nada mas yo lo tenga"

—"…no entiendo"

—"Mm… como explicarlo… quiero algo que sea tuyo…que tenga un valor importante para ti o que sea algo que uses con mucha frecuencia y que me lo puedas dar, para que sea algo que me recuerde a ti"

No sabía porque me estaba pidiendo esa cosa tan importante.

No sabía si la tenia… era algo con un valor único algo que yo tenía y nadie más.

_**Flashback**_

—"_Como planeas matarlo…"_

—"…_Así de simple, pelear hasta que caiga muerto, el maldito"_

—"_Planeas pelear hasta la muerte?"_

_No respondí._

—"_Que harás después de haber matado a Kyo?"_

—"_Si él no muere por tus manos-"_

_Voltee molesto, la mire directo a los ojos, mis puños estaban cerrados y cubiertos por las llamas azules que los yagamis portamos, y ella nada mas sonrió al ver me tan molesto, me aleje y solo la vi sonreír._

_Me confundí al verla tan feliz, casi todos los que me hacían molestar terminaban aterrados, sabían lo cruel que soy al pelear._

_Me miro a los ojos, de nuevo su sonrisa creció más y dijo con malicia;_

—"_Me encanta ver lo violento que eres"_

_Continuamos caminando, mi enojo se convirtió en confusión, no se suponía que debiera de estar tan tranquila, no le daba miedo saber que podría entrar en el disturbio de la sangre a cualquier minuto._

_Porque no le asustaba mi lado más violento y macabro, en su mirada había malicia pero su sonrisa era sincera y muy dulce._

_Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas al pensar en sus ojos, y me daba un dolor liguero en el pecho al pensar en su sonrisa._

—"_Odio la violencia"_

_Dije sin pensarlo._

—"_Y por eso quieres matar a Kusanagi?"_

_Me miro con una sonrisa aun mayor._

—"_Que lo quiera matar no es lo mismo a ser violento"_

_La mire molesto y acercando me mas._

—"_Lo que diga el rey"_

_Me respondió acercándose más a mí, nuestros rostros estaban bastante cercas nunca me fijaba en esos detalles, hasta que note sus ojos mirando mis labios por unos segundos._

_Me puse a pensar en las veces que hacia eso, era nada más con ella o también con todos con los que empezaba una pelea._

_Mire sus labios._

—"_No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar"_

_Me aleje, y seguí caminando, sentí unos piquetes, eran incómodos, no sabía que era ese sentimiento. _

_Pero estaba ahí._

_Tan molesto, y tedioso._

—"_Nop, eres bastante interesante como para dejar de molestarte, Yagami"_

—"_Tsk…"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

—"Sabes que no tengo nada de valor"

No creo que quiera mi ropa ya que, por mi muy mala suerte, ella se quedo con algunas que otras camisetas y bóxers, no los rotos si no los nuevos.

—"No importa, tan simplemente quiero algo que me recordara a ti"

—"Algo material, supongo"

Nota para todos los hombres; si es material, lo quieren!

—"Tu alma ya es mía así que-"

Y me retracto de haber dicho lo anterior, desde cuando ando dando mi alma…

—"Cuando te di mi alma!?"

—"Jajaja"

Su risa, me daba una sensación de calidez dentro de mí, algo que no muchas personas lograban, nadie había logrado obtener mi simpatía tan bien como ella.

—"Eso es posible?... Vice?...Vice!? Dime si eso es posible"

_**Flashback**_

—"_Esto te la pasas haciendo todo el día? Que cansado"_

_La mire, después de haberme levantado, por alguna razón tenía unos sobres para mí._

—"_Sin camisa se nota bastante bien tu trabajo"_

_tome los sobres, sin darle importancia a su comentario anterior, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mis brazos y espalda, hasta terminar abrazada de mi, su cabeza se recargaba en mi hombro y sus manos jugaban con mi cinturón, no me concentre en los sobres demasiado, eran notificaciones estúpidas._

_Ni uno de la K.o.F_

_De nuevo esos piquetes, eran un poco más fuertes que la última vez y vaya que me sentía incomodo._

—"_No tienes novia como Kusanagi o sí?"_

_Aparte de tener esos piquetes incómodos, y una interrogación marcada y remarcada en la cara sentía unas ansias de tenerla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir, ver sus ojos, un ansia como cuando siento las ganas de matar a Kyo cada vez que lo veo, solo que esta era más fuerte y sin las ganas de matar._

_Pero porque quererla tenerla en mis brazos?_

_Porque mirar sus ojos?_

_No hice nada, solo volteé a verla y pregunte:_

—"_Porque te debería de interesar?"_

_Le pregunte, molesto, después de tirar todos los sobres sin importancia alguna, a la basura._

—"_Pura curiosidad…"_

_Dijo después de soltar mi cinturón para después tomarlo de nuevo solo esta vez ella se encontraba de espalda y lo suficientemente cercas para cuando ella mirara para arriba nuestras narices se tocaran._

_Sentí los mismos piquetes aumentando, me daban ganas de estar mas cercas de ella, tomarla entre mis brazos, al ver sus labios sentí las ganas de morderlos como si estuviera hambriento._

_Un beso lento, suave y un poco agresivo, no sabía si responder o solo quedarme viendo sus ojos, me moleste al verlos cerrados._

_Sentí su lengua pasar muy lento sobre mis labios, el movimiento parecía como de un pincel que se atoraba de vez en cuando en mis labios resecos._

_También sentí sus colmillos tratando de arrancarme una parte de mi labio inferior, dolía pero era delicioso._

_Decidí morder sus labios, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, seguí besándola, un sonido de placer se escapo de sus labios y un impulso de meter mi lengua aun más adentro, deslizándome por sus colmillos que mordían una de las esquinas de mi lengua, no pude evitarlo. _

_Se empezaron a cerrar mis ojos, pero se abrieron de nuevo al ver sus ojos grises._

_Supongo que al final esos ojos griseados me empezaron a fascinar demasiado._

—"_Nos vemos mañana"_

_Me quede viendo la puerta por más de 5 minutos después de que ella se había ido._

_Que no me dejo dormir?_

_Aparte de una de las goteras que no he reparado._

—"…_Maldito Beso…"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

—"Entonces algo material, ya que tienes mi alma ya que no te la puedo dar algo que ya tienes"

—"Exacto"

Sonrió, y no pude evitar sonreírle devuelta, la única persona que merece verme sonreír tan cálidamente.

—"Material, que sea útil y valioso para mi"

Me quede pensando en el sofá mientras ella me miraba y jugaba con mi cabello.

Si hubiera sido alguien más quizás me molestaría hasta llegar y arrancarle un brazo, pero como he dicho antes, he estado sintiendo algo más por ella.

Más que solo simpatía.

—"Que te recuerde a mí, …porque quieres algo así… antes ya te has ido sin haberme pedido algo tan importante"

Dije volteando a verla, tomando su brazo.

El simple hecho de recordar que se había ido de mi lado me hacía sentir peor que perder una pelea contra Kyo.

Sabía que era por algo.

Ella no me pedía algo así a menos que era por una razón.

—"Bueno…"

Su mirada se volvió un poco fría y distante, miramos a diferentes direcciones.

_**Flashback**_

_Me detuve en una de las puertas con el numero 162, era la dirección lo comprobé, como 3 veces, mire bien la dirección y le pregunte a 2 personas que al parecer conocían mi fama de violento y de corto temperamento, mas la forma en que les pregunto los hizo temblar de miedo y huir por su vida después de haberme contestado._

_Fue divertido ver como corrían. _

_Quise tocar la puerta, pero algo me decía que no debía de hacerlo, me sentí nervioso, la pregunta salto a mi mente;_

"_¿Por qué diablos estoy mudándome a por 6 meses al apartamento de 2 chicas que serán mis compañeras para un torneo de peleas?"_

_La respuesta fue rápida…_

"_Porque perdiste una apuesta con una belleza y quieres estar con ella, estúpido bastardo!"_

_y me di cuenta de 3 cosas;_

_Primero: fui estúpido, (desde cuando soy tan estúpido) al perder una apuesta tan simple…_

_Segundo: belleza… desde cuando llamo a una mujer belleza y_

_Tercero: …cada vez que pienso en ella tengo un sentimiento de felicidad…casi parecido al sentimiento que tengo cada vez que pienso en matar a Kyo…solo que este es mas…dulce._

_Era raro quedarme en un apartamento, solo por un estúpido torneo, o una estúpida apuesta…pero mi curiosidad de estar con ella me ganaba, sentía que me partía en 2 y empezaba una pelea conmigo mismo._

_Di dos golpes ligueros a la puerta, y pensé que estaría a salvo ya que nadie contesto la puerta, y sabia que nadie podía contestaría tan rápido la puerta._

"_No hay nadie, no es el apartamento, ya me vo-"_

_Pensé eso al darme la vuelta y dar 2 pasos pero …_

—"_Yagami"_

_Mi mala suerte me golpeo en la cara y la rubia contesto la puerta, blusa azul pegada pero bastante larga como para parecer que no tenía puesto un mini short negro._

—"_No pensabas huir de una apuesta o si gallina?"_

_Dijo mientras mordía una cuchara de plástico que parecía tener una clase de dulce, me moleste por el comentario, cerré mi puño y conteste acercándome a ella._

—"_No huyo de nada rubia p-"_

_Dije, pero Al ver a Vice me congele y mi fuego se extinguió de mi mano._

—"_Lo bueno es que tiene modales y toco la puerta, agradece que no la derribo"_

_Vice acercándose a la puerta donde estaba amenazando a Mature, la mire y sentí que me quedaba sin aliento, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de botones sin abrochar, se podía ver su brasier negro y no sabía si era un mini short o un bóxer negro._

_Se inclino por mi mochila y fue por mi guitarra._

—"…_Pensé que no vendrías"_

_Me respondió después de entrar al apartamento._

_Su mirada y su sonrisa eran burlonas pero al mismo tiempo se veía feliz de verme aquí._

_Me quede como idiota, casi babeando._

—"_Esto es todo lo que tienes de equipaje?"_

_Me miro, la mire, pero no pude verla más, voltear a otro lado y no pude evitar ponerme un poco rojo, pensé en ese beso que me robo el sueño, la última vez que la vi._

—"…_Si, ten cuidado con la guitarra, es bastante valiosa"_

_Mature noto que estaba un poco nervioso sonrió y solo camino hacia la cocina._

—"_Puedo entrar o me quedo afuera?"_

_Me sonrieron y me dejaron pasar, Vice fue a uno de los cuartos y dejo mi mochila y la guitarra._

—"_Este será tu cuarto mientras estés aquí, trata de no tocar los 2 últimos cajones del armario"_

_Me miro mientras entraba a ver el cuarto estaba ordenado, parecía que era de un hombre, cobijas de color negro el cuarto pintado de un azul bajo pero bastante gris, tenía que preguntar, antes de acostarme en el cuarto de uno de sus novios._

_Al pensar en Vice con otro hombre abrazándola me encabrone bastante._

_Preferí preguntar antes de tener las ganas de probar sangre._

—"_De quien es el cuarto?"_

—"_Mío, pero dormiré con Mature mientras estés aquí"_

—"_Oh" _

_Me alegre de saber que no era el cuarto de un hombre, sonreí, un poco sicópata._

…

_Me alegro tanto el saber que él no viviera con ella?_

_O que no tenía novio?_

_Decídete Yagami._

_Te importa o no te importa que tenga novio? Porque en verdad parece que te estás interesando mas en ella._

_Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza,…trate de ignorarlo._

—"_Entonces no me darán llave para este lugar..?" _

—"_supongo"_

—"_O quieres dormir afuera siempre"_

_No respondí solo me metí al cuarto que me pertenecería por 6 meses y me tire en la cama._

_Bastante cómoda._

_No pude evitar quedarme dormido. _

_Y así pasaron los días._

_Todos los días parecían ser casi iguales._

_Mientras que una de ellas barría y trapeaba la otra sacudía el lugar junto con limpiar los sillones y la mesa._

_Se turnaban las limpiadas de la cocina y del baño._

_Mature limpiaba su cuarto y Vice el "mío"._

_No despertaba tan temprano como para verlas hacer todo el trabajo. _

_A veces me despertaban para que ayudara en algunas cosas como mover muebles o acompañarlas para ir a comprar el mandado o alguna entrega de papeleo importante para su trabajo._

_Me dejo de molestar después de un mes y medio, el que me despertaran temprano. _

_Siempre era un campo de batalla el despertarme temprano, me encabronaba siempre que entraban, pero después de unas horas las cosas se calmaban._

_O con un pellizco o soplando en mi oreja._

_Hasta que Vice hayo una forma mucho más segura para ellas de despertarme._

—"_Yagami"_

—"_Iori, …Iori Yagami~"_

_Nunca respondía a las 2 primeras veces. _

_Desde que soy guitarrista en la banda DaREDevil, nunca llego a las mejores horas, 12, 2 o 3 de la mañana, era imposible tener paz y tranquilidad en el apartamento de Mature y Vice._

_2 empujones eran suficiente para hacerme abrir los ojos, al levantarme siempre era el sonar de una taza de café en el buro cercas de la cama y un beso._

_El beso era inesperado, nunca me acostumbre._

_Me tallaba los ojos, hasta poder ver por lo menos un poco, después de todo el cuarto era un poco oscuro con las cortinas negras tapando la ventana. Me sentaba y me estiraba, de vez en cuando mis hombros y codos tronaban, nada serio, solo una pequeña señal de mi cuerpo diciendo que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la cama que era mas cómoda que la de su apartamento, nunca me quejaría de tan cómoda cama._

_El primer bostezo siempre era interrumpido por un beso de Vice, desde ese momento aprendí que debo por lo menos cubrir un poco mi boca al bostezar._

_Pero aunque tapaba mi boca al bostezar, no fue suficiente para decirle que dejara de besarme inesperadamente, siempre era un beso en la oreja, cachete o cuello, al principio era molesto, no sabía si era para molestar, pero admito que me empezaba a gustar cada día más._

_Terminaba despertándome normalmente, como si hubiera dormido toda la noche completa, sin ningún cansancio, como si no hubiera ido a los ensayos, conciertos o presentaciones en bares a las 2 , 12 o 3 de la mañana. _

_Era como si me quitara el cansancio. _

_Aparte de todo eso…_

_No era tan malo estar en ese apartamento con 2 mujeres._

_Tenía quien me hiciera de comer, quien limpiara, lavara mi ropa, limpiara los trastes, y era más fácil pagar la renta entre 3. _

_Aunque mi billetera estaba llen,a me molestaba que fregaran tanto por la renta._

—"_Guitarrista"_

—"_matona"_

—"_novio?"_

—"_novio?!"_

—"_si, tienes novio?"_

—"_porque te debería de interesar?"_

—"…_Curiosidad"_

—"_se hace tarde…"_

—"_no me has contestado"_

—"_no lo hare, quiero que respondas junto conmigo"_

…

—"_no"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

—"eso, no importa"

—"Claro que si imp-"

—"lo tengo ya sé que es lo que quiero"

—"Quiero un pedacito de ti, solo un pedazo, pequeño como una canica pero…sin que sea un objeto que pierda o que quizás no logre hacerme recordarte y que sea frágil como el vidrio y hermoso como …el mar…ya se! tus ojos…quiero tu ojo izquierdo!"

—"mi …ojo izquierdo"

—"Tendré un pedazo de ti, algo que no perderé, ya que lo tendré como si fuera mi ojo Izquierdo! Y es tan hermoso y azul, que con un apretón explotaría, lo quiero! Aunque sea inútil al quitártelo"

… La quiero tanto

—"entonces yo quiero tu ojo izquierdo y así yo también tendré algo que solo es tuyo"

La amo y no quiero perderla.

—"Hecho"

No tomo mucho, y el dolor de arrancarse un ojo fue…un poco tolerable sabiendo que ella era feliz, tardo varios meses en adaptarse y no salirse de su lugar, un poco de sangre chorreaba de vez en cuando mientras dormíamos, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Por fin tenía una parte de ella conmigo.

Mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un sueño.

—"Así que decidiste arrancarte un ojo y dárselo a la mujer que amas eh?"

El mismo sueño, el que siempre tenía un bosque con diferentes tipos de arboles…

—"Que romántico Iori…"

El más tranquilo de todos, un sueño que no se transformaba en una pesadilla...

—"quien dijo que estaba enamorado?"

El único lugar donde podía ver a…

—"…Orochi"

**Fin…**


End file.
